Kleine Sünden
by Turmwache
Summary: Eigentlich hat McKay andere Aufgaben, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wird er wegen einer Banalität zum Gate gerufen. Und dann kommt eines zum anderen, und McKay sucht nach der Ursache. Krimimäßig, aber eher Humor. Nach The Siege angesiedelt - Staffel 2.
1. Das Licht

Entstehungsdatum: 12.7.09; Nach „The Siege" angesiedelt.

.

.

.

Kleine Sünden

.

.

Kapitel 1 - Das Licht

Er hasste es. Schon in dem Moment, als der Techniker ihn rief, war ihm ein komisches Gefühl gekommen. Was bitte, sollte am Gate nicht einwandfrei funktionieren? Zufällig hatte er erst gestern in ein paar freiwilligen - noch dazu nächtlichen - Überstunden das Gate komplett durchgecheckt. Etwas, das nicht in fünf Minuten zu schaffen war, doch einen Verstand wie ihn auch nicht länger als drei Stunden kostete. Ha!

Bestimmt war es ein Fehlalarm. Der Techniker wusste nicht, womit er es zu tun hatte, und rief ihn deshalb über Intercom aus seinem Labor weg. Weg von seiner wichtigen Arbeit. Und natürlich, Radek war nicht zu sprechen. Mitten in einer Simulation, oder so ähnlich, lautete dessen Ausrede.

Eilig huschte Rodney die Haupttreppe in Atlantis hinunter, die direkt zum Gate führte. Und diese Treppe, so sagte er sich, werde er in spätestens fünf Minuten auch wieder hinauf sprinten, zu seinen Laboren, und seinen wichtigeren Aufgaben.

Am Fuß der Treppe warteten zwei Techniker, von denen einer hoffnungsfroh zu ihm aufsah. Wohl der, der ihn auch angefunkt hatte.  
"Dr. McKay, gut dass sie kommen."

"Ob es gut war, kann ich noch nicht sagen.", blaffte er zurück. "Ich hoffe, es war notwendig. Und mit *notwendig* meine ich, _wirklich_ notwendig!"

Rodney baute sich neben Techniker eins auf und schaute sich in dem großen Raum um. Keine Explosionsspuren, keine Verletzten, seine Laune sank. Hätte das nicht Zeit gehabt, bis er fertig war, und hier sowieso vorbeigekommen wäre auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen? Dann hätte er es im Vorbeigehen machen können. Seine Miene passte sich offenbar seiner Laune an, denn der Techniker sank immer mehr in sich zusammen. Schließlich zog er sich zu seinem Kollegen, Techniker Nummer zwei, zurück.

Rodney starrte das Gate an. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er Dr. Weir wahr, die den Gang zu ihrem Büro entlang schritt. Er riss sich zusammen. Er mochte Elizabeth, und wollte ihr keinen Grund geben, einen Streit hier schlichten zu müssen. Seine Wirkung auf Leute, wenn er schlecht gelaunt war, war ihm durchaus bewusst.

Also, dann wollte er mal sehen, was er machen konnte. Das Gate schaute eigentlich aus wie immer. Bemüht freundlich wandte er sich an die beiden Techniker, deren einer - Nummer eins, glaubte er - inzwischen mit verschränkten Armen da stand.

"Was ist mit dem Gate? Es scheint mir, dass nichts fehlt."

Techniker zwei trat vor. "So sieht man es nicht, Dr. McKay. Man merkt es erst beim Anwählen." Er hob den Arm und gab jemandem im Kontrollraum ein Zeichen. Rodney drehte sich, und schaute hoch zum Kontrollraum. Doch über die Brüstung war nicht zu erkennen, wer am Kontrollpult saß.

Als hinter ihm das Gate ansprang und die Lichter im Uhrzeigersinn zu leuchten begannen, drehte er sich zurück. Vor dem blendenen Ereignishorizont kniff er die Augen zusammen. Kaum war die Energie gebändigt, und schimmerte blau im Ring, fragte er: "Und?"

"Na, das, Sir!" Der Techniker, den Rodney mit Nummer Zwei bezeichnete, deutete erregt auf etwas oben am Gate.

Langsam fixierte Rodney den Punkt. Und endlich sah er es: Das letzte Symbol, das den Ursprung codierte, leuchtete nicht.

Das Sternzeichen ganz oben blieb dunkel.

Dem Ereignishorizont schien nichts zu fehlen. Er schimmerte silbern-wässrig wie immer. Vielleicht waren Gate-Reisen betroffen? Er durfte nicht vorschnell urteilen. Man hatte ihn bestimmt nicht gerufen, weil irgendwo ein Lichtlein nicht ging.

Er machte eben den Mund auf, als hinter ihm das Geräusch vieler Schuhe auf der Treppe laut wurde. Ein SG-A Team stellte sich vor dem Gate auf. Dr. Weir erschien über ihnen auf dem Freiluft-Gang zu ihrem Büro.

"Viel Glück, Captain.", wünschte Sie.

"Danke, Ma´am.", grüßte der angesprochene, und gab seinen Männern einen Wink. Im Zweiermarsch lief die Gruppe voran durch das Tor, und beachtete die beistehenden Techniker und Dr. McKay nicht weiter.

"Es ist eine Routinemission", erklärte Techniker Nummer Eins, der Rodneys Blick gefolgt war, halblaut. "Sie wollen eine bestehende Handelsvereinbarung bekräftigen. Es geht um Tava-Bohnen." Er schien offensichtlich erleichtert, einem ruhigeren Dr. McKay gegenüberzustehen.

Ganz ruhig, sagte sich Rodney. Er hat dich nicht geholt, weil da ein Licht ausgegangen ist, und auch nicht, weil irgendein Captain des zweihundert Mitglieder umfassenden Atlantisteams einen Routinespaziergang durchs Gate machte. Bestimmt nicht. Vermutlich nicht.

Als Dr. Weir wieder in ihrem Büro saß, und die Truppe abmarschiert war, stand McKay immer noch dem Gate gegenüber, und starrte es an. Sein Verdacht allerdings wuchs, dass Techniker zwei doch auf die Licht - Dioden gedeutete hatte, die zusammen das Sternbild ganz oben zusammensetzten. Der Gate-Verkehr war ja offensichtlich nicht beeinträchtigt. Er nahm sich noch ein paar Sekunden, um ein anderes Problem als das Licht zu entdecken. Ein _wirkliches _Problem.

Die beiden Techniker hatten sich aus seinem Blickfeld zurückgezogen. Jetzt tuschelten sie hinter seinem Rücken. Rodney spitzte die Ohren.

_"Es ist schlimm. Er hatte recht."_

_"Ja. Siehst du. Es nimmt ihn mit. Es war richtig, es ihm zu sagen."_

Okay, irgendwas entging ihm hier immer noch. Das die beiden ihn für *mitgenommen* hielten, weil er einfach nur da stand, und auf das Sternentor starrte, störte ihn nicht; aber wer war _er_?

"Es geht um das Licht, ja?", verschaffte er sich endlich Klarheit, und wandte sich energisch zu den beiden Technikern um.

Nummer Eins nickte. "Es fiel Chuck erst vor etwa einer Stunde auf. Und es lässt sich nicht so leicht reparieren, wie ursprünglich gedacht. Bald kommt eine Kommission von der Erde, das ist uns bewusst, und da soll alles seine Richtigkeit haben."

McKay seufzte genervt. "Okay. Ich schau´s mir an. Besorgen Sie mir eine Trittleiter, und Ersatzglühbirnen."

"Alles schon hier, Dr. McKay." Techniker Zwei holte aus den Schatten des angrenzenden Ganges die gewünschten Teile einschließlich Werkzeugs.

Ergeben seufzte Rodney, nahm sich aus der Werkzeugkiste, was er brauchte, und zog die Leiter auf der rückwärtigen Seite des Gates in Position. Nur für alle Fälle, falls sich ein Ereignishorizont etablieren sollte.

"Wir hätten Sie schon gewarnt, Doktor.", sagte Techniker Eins leise, aber gut gelaunt. "Gegenwärtig ist kein ankommender Verkehr erlaubt, dafür sorgt Chuck im Kontrollraum."

Diese Erklärung beruhigte Rodney nicht sonderlich, als er im Geiste nochmals zusammenfasste, was bisher passiert war. Man hatte ihn über Funk von einem wichtigen Experiment weggerufen, weil am Gate ein Licht ausgefallen war, dessen Fehlen allerdings nicht den Reiseverkehr störte. Während er die oberste Abdeckung am Gate entfernte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass gegenwärtig sein Vertrauen in die anderen Expeditionsmitglieder wieder mal an einem Tiefpunkt angekommen war.

Fast erschien ihm die ganze Sache lächerlich.

Da fiel ihm wieder etwas ein, dass Techniker Eins und Zwei miteinander getuschelt hatten, dass es ihn, McKay, mitnehmen würde? Eindeutig lächerlich. Er schaute hinunter und entdeckte die beiden weißbekittelten Leuchten etwas entfernt im Raum stehen, tratschen, und zu ihm aufschauen. Er würde sich nach ihren Namen erkundigen, und einen Bericht schreiben. Das beste Verhalten legte dieses Duo nicht an den Tag. Hatten sie denn gar nichts zu tun?

Irgendwas hatte er immer noch nicht mitbekommen.

Während er die einzelnen Stromkabel hinter dem obersten Sternzeichen, dem Ursprungssymbol, abtastete, kramte ein Teil seines Gehirns weiterhin Theorien hervor.

Verworfen wurde von ihm gleich die Abkanzel-Theorie: Vielleicht spekulierte jemand darauf, dass er die Leiter vor dem Gate aufstellte. Dann könnte ihn der ausbrechende Ereignishorizont hinwegraffen, wenn ein Wurmloch einging. Zum Beispiel von der Truppe, die vorhin abreiste.

Nein. Sie würden seinen Verstand nicht so sehr unterschätzen. Unterschätzen ja, aber nicht in diesem Maße. Außerdem würde Elizabeth das nicht mitmachen, und sie hatte dem Captain viel Glück gewünscht. Er hoffte zumindest, dass das Glück auf dessen Mission bezogen war, Essbares für Atlantis zu erhandeln. So ganz verneinen konnte er die Theorie nicht, aber er sagte sich, dass Radek wohl im Falle einer "McKay-muss-weg"-Aktion mit von der Partie wäre, und der kleine tschechische Wissenschaftler wüsste gerissenere Wege, McKay zu entfernen, außer dem Wortwörtlichen.

Jetzt schraubte Rodney die zwei Zeichen rechts des Ursprungssymbols ebenfalls ab. Der Stromkreislauf war offenbar an einer anderen Stelle unterbrochen worden.

Eigentlich, überlegte er, ist die Bezeichnung Stromkabel falsch. Ich denke immer noch in irdischen Maßstäben! Es sieht mehr wie Glasfaserkabel aus, atlantische Kristallfaser-Leit-Kabel.

Während er sich immer weiter herunterarbeitete auf der rechten Seite des Gates, entwarf sein Hirn eine "Überraschungsparty-Theorie": Man wollte ihm in seinem eigenen Labor eine Party geben, mit welchem Grund auch immer, und dazu musste er für eine Weile abgelenkt werden. Das er keinen Grund für eine Party fand, war keine Entkräftung der Theorie. Allerdings, wenn dem so war, hätte jemand absichtlich am Gate herumgebastelt. Und dazu müsste es Spuren geben.

Mit neuer Entschlossenheit betrachtete er das Gate einmal rundherum, während er sich streckte. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die Treppe, und er entdeckte Sheppard, der auf den unteren Stufen saß, und interessiert zuschaute.

"Sheppard!", rief er, leicht erschrocken. "Wie lange sitzen Sie denn schon hier?"

"Och, fünf Minuten?", gab der an, und lehnte sich bequem zurück. "Was machen Sie da?"

"Das Licht reparieren! Jemand hat es ausgeschaltet.", entfuhr es Rodney, ehe er sich bremsen konnte. Er schalt sich im selben Moment, dass er aus taktischen Gründen besser noch nicht gesagt hätte, in welche Richtung er dachte. Dass er an Sabotage dachte. "Ich meine, es ist aus. Kurzschluss, oder Materialermüdung. Kann nach den 10.000 Jahren einfach sein."

"Stimmt." John verlegte sich darauf, stumm zuzuschauen.

Rodney passte die Anwesenheit des Colonels nicht sonderlich, aber er konnte seinen Teamleiter schlecht verscheuchen. Apropos verscheuchen, die beiden Techniker waren fort. Wenigstens etwas.

"Warum studieren Sie nicht erst das atlantische DHD?", fragte Sheppard.

"Oh, bitte. Ich kenne es bereits. Von dort oben ist es nicht möglich, ein Licht auszuschalten. Der Defekt muss hier unten liegen." Rodney wandte sich demonstrativ der Leiter zu und stieg eine Stufe höher. Als er wieder zu John schaute, zuckte er zusammen. Der Kerl saß auf die Ellbogen gestützt auf der Treppe, einen Schokoriegel in der Hand, und genoss ganz offenbar, nichts zu tun. Amüsiert betrachtete er Rodney auf dessen Leiter.

Diesmal verkniff es sich Rodney, vorschnell eine Äußerung zu geben.

So schnell ließ er sich nicht in eine Ecke drängen.

Er schraubte die letzte Abdeckung ab, die bis fast auf den Boden reichte, und zerrte daran, bis sie heraussprang. Er kletterte hinab, und zerrte auch am unteren Ende der Abdeckung. Mit großen Augen starrte er auf einen rosa Kaugummi, der in einem Spalt zwischen dieser Abdeckung und der nächsten steckte, und dabei einen Kristall in Schieflage brachte. Nicht ohne Ekel fasste er den rosa Brocken, und zog ihn fort. Anschließend drückte er den Kristall in die Waagrechte, wo eine Halterung darauf schließen ließ, dass es so gehörte.

Er würde, so viel war sicher, heute nicht nur _einen _Bericht schreiben heute. Der Kaugummi blieb garantiert nicht unerwähnt vor Dr. Weir. Und wenn er je herausfand, wer auf Himbeer- oder Erdbeerkaugummis stand...

Mit dem hart gewordenen Beweisstück in der Hand drehte er sich zu Sheppard um. Bloß, der saß gar nicht mehr dort. Rodneys Verdacht bekam einen ersten Tatverdächtigen. War John Sheppard jetzt gegangen, weil es ihm doch zu langweilig wurde, oder weil er sah, an welcher Platte Rodney werkelte, und um den Kaugummi wusste?

An solch dreiste Manipulation hatte Rodney im Leben nicht geglaubt. Und er bemühte sich, von der Zwölf-Uhr-Position des Gates aus, die einzelnen Lichter zu entlasten! Steckte Kristalle um! Tastete jedes Kabel ab, kontrollierte alles! Umsonst!

Er trat vom Gate weg, und machte eine winkende Armbewegung. Chuck im Kontrollraum bemerkte ihn, und kam zur Brüstung. "Dr. McKay?"

"Probieren Sie es jetzt einmal!"

Chuck verstand sofort. Er wählte den Planeten an, auf den vorhin der Captain verschwunden war. Und... es leuchteten alle Lichter.

Na also, dachte sich McKay, grinste selbstzufrieden und ließ den Blick vom Gate zu Chuck wandern. Er lief die Treppe nach oben, und stellte sich neben den Wissenschaftler.

"Chuck, hätten Sie einen Kaugummi für mich?"

.

.

.

Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

Hi, was haltet ihr von der Geschichte bis jetzt? Ist eine kleine Geschichte, wird insgesamt drei Kapitel haben. Die Idee hierzu kam mir schon vor einer ganzen Weile, und jetzt habe ich sie ausformuliert. :-D


	2. Das Spiel

Viel Spaß! Und noch eines.

.

.

Kapitel 2 - Das Spiel

.

.

Das Chuck versicherte, keine Kaugummis zu haben, machte ihn nicht unverdächtig. Doch es lenkte Rodneys Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf seinen ersten Verdächtigen, Colonel Sheppard.  
Vermutlich war der Colonel in seinem Quartier, da er ja offensichtlich gerade freie Zeit zur Verfügung hatte. Trotzdem schaltete Rodney auf einen privaten Kanal, und rief Sheppard über Funk.

"Sheppard hier."

"Hier ist McKay. Kann ich zu Ihnen?"

"Klar."

"Wo sind Sie?" Rodney lauschte dem Rauschen in der Leitung. Schließlich kam die Antwort.

"In meinem Quartier. Sheppard Ende."

Rodney grinste; er war bereits im Gang zu Sheppards Zimmer. Nur zehn Sekunden später ließ er die Hand über den Summer an Johns Quartier gleiten. Die Türe öffnete sich vor ihm, und John stand im Rahmen. Er hatte zivile Kleidung angelegt, einen grauen Pullover und eine dunkle Hose.

"Was gibts, Rodney?", fragte John, und sah ihn neugierig an.

Und, da lag noch etwas anderes in seinem Blick. Rodney fragte sich, um was es sich handelte. Im Gefühle - deuten war er noch nie gut. Vielleicht allerdings, sagte ein kleiner Teil von ihm, interpretierte er nur etwas in Johns Miene hinein, da John bereits auf seiner privaten Schuldig-Liste an Platz eins rangierte.

"Kann ich rein kommen?", fragte Rodney, bemüht, einen harmlosen Grund für sein Kommen aus dem Hut zu zaubern. Lügen war noch so eine Sache, in der er nicht gut war.

Sheppard musterte ihn lange. Schließlich trat er einfach aus dem Türrahmen, und stellte sich ans Fenster in seinem Zimmer. Rodney folgte langsam. Ihm war immer noch nichts eingefallen, warum er hier sein könnte, und so griff er das nächstliegende Thema auf: Das Schachspiel, das sie beide gestern am frühen Abend gespielt hatten.

"Ich dachte mir, sie wollen vielleicht ein weiteres Schachspiel, nach meinem Sieg gestern. Ich meine, ich hätte jetzt Zeit. Also... wenn Sie wollen?"

"War doch ein klarer Sieg von Ihnen gestern, Rodney." John sah ihn an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Und wieder lag da dieses Merkwürdige in seinem Blick.

Rodney fühlte sich unbehaglich. Er selbst wusste natürlich, dass er gestern geschummelt hatte, im Spiel - aber John konnte das doch nicht wissen, oder? Bestimmt nicht. Wie sollte er denn?

Ja, wie sollte er? Rodney hatte keine Mitwisser, also konnte niemand etwas verraten haben. Und der Computer, der ihm während des Spiels die Anweisungen gab, wie er ziehen sollte, sprach schließlich nicht. Und die kleine Kamera, die Rodney sich um den Hals gehängt hatte, war gut getarnt gewesen - sie war als Auge des Computers notwendig. Damit analysierte Rodneys Lap Top die Spielzüge Sheppards.

Der Lap Top. Vielleicht war jemand in seinem Quartier gewesen während des Schachspiels, und hatte später John gegenüber erwähnt, dass... nein, die Zahlen, die im offenen Programm abgelaufen waren, bedeuteten einem anderen nichts. Und das Programm hatte er erst vor ein paar Tagen entworfen, und absichtlich *nicht* Schach-schummel-Programm genannt. Nichts wies darauf hin, wozu es gut war.

"Ja, ein Sieg. Klar.", murmelte Rodney. Das Schweigen wurde unangenehm, und John tat seinerseits nichts, um ein Gespräch anzufangen. "Also, ich geh dann mal.", Rodney deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter, stolperte auf die Tür zu, und betätigte den Türöffner.

Und dabei sah er, was er suchte. Ein Papierchen im Papierkorb an der Türe, das eindeutig einen Kaugummi beinhaltet hatte. Sheppard!

Er drehte sich nochmal um, und öffnete den Mund.

John stand am Fenster.

Seine jetzige Miene war leichter zu deuten für Rodney: Ärger, mühsam verhaltener Ärger. Rodney flüchtete durch die offene Türe und joggte den Gang entlang.

Vermutlich war es diese Verärgerung, die John die ganze Zeit schon vor ihm verbarg. Aber gegen Ende ihres Treffens hatte nicht viel gefehlt, und John hätte ihm "was-auch-immer" an den Kopf geworfen. Er wusste nicht, ob er jetzt schon bereit war dafür.

Rodney verzog sich in sein eigenes Zimmer, warf sich auf sein Bett, und blendete all die Sachen aus, die im Labor auf ihn warteten. Das laufende Experiment dort wurde von seinen Mitarbeitern betreut, lief also theoretisch auch ohne ihn weiter.

Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien erneut das Kaugummipapierchen. Eine Erdbeere war darauf abgebildet gewesen. Aber wenn Sheppard der Besitzer des Kaugummis war, und das Papierchen bei ihm im Papierkorb, musste er auch der Benutzer sein. Sheppard würde kaum einen Kaugummi ohne Papier an jemand anderen weiter geben?

Er streifte die Schuhe ab, und streckte sich. Das Bett war bequem, er musste aufpassen, nicht einzuschlafen.

Eine Möglichkeit hatte er noch nicht durchdacht: Hatte die Erde vielleicht in größeren Mengen Erdbeerkaugummis geschickt? Nein, das wüsste er. Und so ein Konsumgut wurde nicht in Massen geschickt. Auf jeden Fall wusste er, dass Kaugummis in Atlantis begehrte Handelware waren, und das hieß, es gab nur wenige.

Wenn er es also als Fakt betrachten konnte, dass Sheppard... warum? Rodney drehte sich herum und starrte auf das kleine Tischchen, auf dem gestern das Lap Top gestanden hatte. Irgendwie musste John doch von der Schummelei im Schach erfahren haben.

Das war das erste Problem, das er zu lösen hatte. Und das zweite war, was hatte die Techniker vorhin geritten? Warum riefen sie ihn wegen eines erloschenen Lichtes?

Vielleicht konnte er die Probleme umdrehen, und Nummer zwei zuerst lösen. Er tippte an sein Headset, und rief Elizabeth.

"Hier Dr. Weir.", kam die kurze Antwort.

"Elizabeth, hier ist Rodney. Steht in nächster Zeit ein Besuch von einer Kommission an? Von der Erde?" Ungeduldig wartete er auf ihre Antwort. Gerade war ihm eingefallen, dass einer der beiden Techniker das als Grund angegeben hatte, warum das Licht sofort repariert werden sollte.

"Ja, in drei Wochen. Ich hätte Ihnen darüber noch per email Bescheid gegeben."

"Danke. Wusste... wusste bereits jemand außer ihnen davon?" Das war eine blöde Frage; allerdings wollte er sichergehen.

"Colonel Sheppard. Er ist der kommandierende Offizier.", kam die Antwort prompt.

"Danke. Dachte ich mir. Danke Elizabeth."

"Bitte, Rodney, ist etwas passiert?"

"Nein, nein. Alles in Ordnung. McKay aus."

Sie verabschiedete sich.

In Rodneys Gehirn setzten sich währenddessen weitere Puzzleteilchen an ihren Platz. Gestern hatte er gegen achtzehn Uhr Schach mit Sheppard gespielt. Anschließend waren sie getrennte Wege gegangen. Gegen zwanzig Uhr in etwa, oder etwas später, war Rodney zum Gate gegangen, und hatte es überprüft. So weit er wusste, war alles in Ordnung gewesen, auch wenn er nicht hundertprozentig beschwören konnte, dass das oberste Licht gebrannt hatte. Irgendwann danach musste die Kaugummi-manipulation am Gate vorgenommen worden sein.

Und heute, ein paar Stunden bevor man ihn rief, hatte Chuck angeblich das fehlende Licht bemerkt. Da war sie wieder, die Frage. Warum hatte man McKay gerufen?

Auch hier musste Sheppard dahinter stecken. Sollte er jetzt zuerst zu Teyla, um zu fragen, ob sie mit Sheppard gestern Abend noch trainierte, oder zuerst zu den Technikern eins und zwei, ob Sheppard ihnen eine Anweisung gegeben hatte?

Er entschied sich für die Techniker.

Sheppards Abendprogramm konnte er später durchleuchten.

.

.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	3. Die Lösung

12.7.09

.

.

Kapitel 3 - Die Lösung

.

.

Die Techniker hatten nach einer Standpauke durch McKay und einer Erinnerung seinerseits, dass er ihr Boss war, aus wissenschaftlicher Hinsicht, zugegeben, kurz vor Rodneys eintreffen heute Kontakt zu Sheppard gehabt zu haben. Und, dass dieser ihnen sagte, Rodney sei sehr penibel, und würde das mit dem Licht unbedingt wissen wollen. Sie sollten keine Zeit verlieren, ihn anzurufen, und anzufordern. Er würde das Gate als herausragende Technik vergöttern, und jede Abweichung vom Normalzustand sofort wissen wollen.

Und das hatten sie sich nicht zweimal sagen lassen.

Rodney gab ihnen keine Schuld.

Es war klar, wer die Schuld hieran trug. Sheppard.

Obwohl? War es wirklich so klar? Er rief sich den Schachbetrug ins Gedächtnis. Auch wenn eine solche Racheaktion kindisch war, konnte McKay selbst der Auslöser gewesen sein. Nachdenklich machte er sich auf den Weg zu Teylas Quartier.

Teyla öffnete Rodney kurze Zeit später. Sie trug ihre Haare offen, und einige Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht.

"Rodney! Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

"Ja... hey, sie haben wieder diese Dehnübungen gemacht, nicht wahr? Auf dem Bett.", fragte Rodney, ehe er nachdachte.

"Das ist wahr.", gab Teyla an. Sie fragte nicht, woher er das wissen konnte. Nur eine kleine Falte über ihrer Nase wies darauf hin, dass sie misstrauisch geworden war.

"Ich bewundere das ja. Ich sollte auch mehr für meinen Körper tun. Ich dachte, ich frag Sie mal, ob Sie vielleicht Zeit hätten für einen Kampf.. so einen Übungskampf, wie.. hatten Sie und Sheppard nicht gestern Abend noch so ein Training?"

"Allerdings, wir übten gegen neunzehn Uhr. Heute Abend hätte ich Zeit, Dr. McKay. Wäre Ihnen das Recht?"

"Sehr gut, sehr gut." Rodney lächelte Sie an und zog sich zurück. Während er den Gang entlang ging, in Richtung Messe, weil ihm nichts anderes einfiel, schaute ihm eine nachdenkliche Teyla hinterher.

Die Kantine war bis auf ein paar Wissenschaftler, die unter Radeks Aufsicht standen, leer. Er stellte sich ein Tablett mit Essen zusammen, und setzte sich so, dass er sie im Auge behalten konnte. Er aß sich durch einen undefinierbaren Eintopf, in dem der Blumenkohl dominierte, und überlegte, dass er seinen Mitarbeitern so eine lange Pause nicht erlauben würde - aber vielleicht wusste Radek auch gar nicht, dass fünf seiner Mitarbeiter gerade ein Schwätzchen in der Messe abhielten? Gerade schnitt er die erste der beiden gefüllten Paprika an, als einer der Techniker ans Ohr fasste. Etwas klingelte in Rodney.

Der Techniker erhob sich, verabschiedete sich, und eilte aus dem Raum. Offenbar war er ins Labor gerufen worden, doch das war nicht das, was Rodneys Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte.

Das Headset!

Ganz langsam jetzt, keinen Fehler machen: Jeder gestrige Schachzug von Sheppard wurde von der Kamera um Rodneys Hals eingefangen, und an Rodneys Laptop geschickt. Ein Programm auf dem Computer wertete den Zug aus, und gab über einen selten benutzten Kanal an Rodney weiter, welche Figur dieser ziehen sollte.

Der Knackpunkt war von Anfang an der Kanal gewesen. Rodney hatte sich für Kanal 12 entschieden, eine Art Notfallkanal, welcher freigehalten werden sollte, aber in der Regel nicht abgehört wurde.

Rodney verschluckte sich fast, als ihm klar wurde, dass jemand während des Schachspiels mitgehört haben musste. Eilig stopfte er das restliche Essen in sich. Er musste jetzt nachdenken.

Es machte es etwas schwerer, dass sich niemand ihm gegenüber auffällig verhalten hatte. Außer den Technikern natürlich, die von Sheppard "eingewiesen" worden waren. Wie war es mit Chuck? Er wusste nichts darüber, ob den jungen Wissenschaftler, der meist im Kontrollraum Wache schob, engere Kontakte mit Sheppard verbanden - doch das war auch nebensächlich.

Sein einziger Anhaltspunkt war, dass Chuck der Endecker des Erloschenen Lichtes war, und deshalb war er auf direktem Wege - nach einem hastigen Abstecher zum Labor - in sein Quartier gelaufen. Nun saß er am kleinen Beistelltischchen in seinem Quartier am Lap Top und rief die Sicherheitsprogramme auf.

Es gab ein Protokoll, das alle vom Kontrollraum aus durchgeführten Aktionen aufzeichnete. Voll automatisch, und nicht manipulierbar. Danach suchte Rodney. Seine Augen huschten Zeile für Zeile in dem Blocksatztext hinab. Immer wieder kontrollierte er nervös, ob er auch das gestrige Protokoll erwischt hatte. Ja, alles in Ordnung, sagte er sich wiederholt.

Er wollte diese Beinahe-Sisyphosarbeit hinter sich bringen, so schnell es eben ging, und so gründlich wie möglich, um nicht alles zweimal absuchen zu müssen.

Und dann stolperte er darüber. Seine Augen waren ein paar Zeilen tiefer gesprungen, um das Ende des Textes abzuschätzen, und er entdeckte eine Befehlszeile für Funk-Kanal 12.

Chuck hatte wirklich gestern um 18.12 Uhr Kanal 12 abgehört.

Rodney stand im Kontrollraum, und rang nervös die Hände.

"Hören Sie, Chuck, ich bin Ihnen nicht böse oder so etwas! Aber irgendwer muss es Colonel Sheppard gesteckt haben, und da denke ich nunmal zuerst an Sie."

"Das kann sein, Dr. McKay, aber was sie mir eben geschildert haben, sollten Sie vielleicht lieber Sheppard erklären?"

Rodney stöhnte. Das war genau das, wovor er Angst hatte - auch wenn er das niemandem sagen würde.

"Trotzdem, Danke.. nun, äh..-", Rodney zog sich aus dem Raum zurück und lief langsam den Gang zu seinem Quartier entlang. Teyla kam ihm entgegen.

"Hallo.", grüßte er matt.

"Dr. McKay.", grüßte sie überrascht. "Was ist Ihnen passiert?"

"Tja, das bespreche ich lieber erst einmal mit Sheppard. Es gibt da etwas, das er wissen sollte."

Er grinste sie schief an.

"Das klingt nach einer Lösung, Rodney. Sprechen ist immer besser, wenn es ein Problem gibt, als zu Schweigen. Gestern nach unseren Übungen war Colonel Sheppard ganz guter Laune." Sie lächelte ihn an, mit einem plötzlich leicht nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Ach, wirklich?", fragte Rodney erleichtert.

"Ja, zumindest beim Gehen hat Colonel Sheppard gegrinst. Er und Chuck haben trainiert, nachdem der Colonel und ich zusammen übten, und dabei wurde er ganz gelöst."

"Er und Chuck, hmm?", fragte Rodney interessiert.

"Ja, die beiden üben manchmal zusammen. In letzter Zeit hat Techniker Chuck offensichtlich gefallen an solcher Körperertüchtigung gefunden. Sie wollen.. wirklich heute Abend mit mir üben?", fragte Teyla lächelnd.

"Äh.. Ja! Ja, natürlich, so sagte ich es. Heute Abend, um wieviel Uhr?"

"Ist Ihnen neunzehn Uhr recht?", fragte Teyla.

"Ja, ja das passt.", gab Rodney zurück, in Gedanken immer noch bei Chuck und Sheppard.

"Bis heute Abend, Rodney.", verabschiedete sich Teyla, und lief weiter, den Gang entlang.

Rodney blieb noch ein paar Sekunden stehen. Er konnte kaum darauf hoffen, dass die beiden kämpfenden Männer gestern Abend überhaupt nicht über Themen wie Schach oder "Stimmen auf Leitung 12" gesprochen hatten... Da hatte er Sheppard was zu erklären.

Langsam machte er sich auf zu Sheppards Türe.

Der Colonel öffnete Rodney, und lehnte sich in den Türrahmen. "Was gibts, McKay?", fragte er, und es klang herausfordernd. McKays Mut sank. Rodney musterte seine Füße.  
"Ich muss Ihnen etwas sagen.. Könnten wir...?", statt den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, deutete Rodney an John Sheppard vorbei in dessen Quartier.

Sheppard schüttelte den Kopf. Rodney schluckte. "Okay, es geht auch hier. Das Schachspiel gestern Abend, also, ich war nicht ganz ehrlich, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

"Dann seien Sie ehrlich, McKay.", antwortete John kurz.

"Ja, also, ich habe da dieses Computerprogramm auf dem Lap Top, ein Schach-Analyse-Programm, und gestern, also ich trug nicht ganz zufällig diesen Glücksbringer um den Hals. Da drin war eine-"

"Kamera.", beendete Sheppard den Satz wissend.

"Sie wussten es?", fragte McKay erstaunt.

"Nun, ich wusste nicht, dass eine Kamera drin war, aber ich wusste, dass der Stoffteddy eine andere Bedeutung haben muss. Seit wann glauben Sie an einen Talisman?"

"Okay, das ist wahr. Ist nicht so wahrscheinlich, dass ich plötzlich glaube, mit einem Talisman-Bären gegen Sie im Schach zu gewinnen."

"Ja.", Sheppard stand nach wie vor mit verschränkten Armen da, aber seine Miene wurde weicher. "Wieso haben Sie das eigentlich gemacht? Hat ihr Ego Sie übermannt?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Da war einfach die Idee, dass ich Sie im Schach besiegen könnte, wenn ich einen Computer nutze..", Rodneys Stimme wurde immer leiser.

Sheppard lachte leise auf. "Na, kommen Sie mal rein." Er machte die Türe frei, und goß sich ein Glas Limonade aus einem Krug ein, die auf dem Nachttisch stand.

"Limonade! Woher haben Sie die?", fragte Rodney sofort, mit großen Augen.

"War in dem Päckchen, in dem auch der Kaugummi steckte."

Rodney sank in sich zusammen. "Ich weiß schon. Der Kaugummi, der im Gate steckte. Ich schätze, ich hab so etwas verdient."

"Chuck hat mir gesagt, was er gehört hat. Er sagte, es hörte sich an wie Instruktionen für einen Schachspieler. Und da habe ich ihm gesagt, dass gestern Rodney und ich tatsächlich gegeneinander Schach gespielt haben."

Sie schauten sich an, beide leichte Reue im Blick.

"Tut mir Leid.", sagte Rodney, und Sheppard machte eine Geste zu Rodneys Kopf. Im ersten Moment dachte der, er würde eine Kopfnuss erhalten, doch Sheppard fuhr ihm nur durch die Haare, als wäre er ein ungezogenes Kind gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er auch das verdient.

"Steht ihr Angebot eigentlich noch, McKay?", fragte Sheppard da.

"Angebot?", antwortete der.

"Sie wollten mir eine Revanche geben, erinnern Sie sich?", erklärte Sheppard mit einem Lächeln.

"Ja, ja natürlich. Klar." Rodney grinste. "Dann ist wieder alles wie vorher? Wie vor dem Spiel, meine ich?"

"Noch nicht, McKay. Erst, wenn ich am Ende des Spiels ihren König umwerfen kann. Ich habe auch so etwas wie ein Ego." John hatte bereits das Schachbrett hervorgeholt, das im Schränkchen am Bett verstaut gewesen war.

"Natürlich.", seufzte Rodney. Ohne Computer würde es wohl so kommen, wie in den letzten fünf fairen Schachspielen zwischen ihm und Sheppard. "Haben Sie heute eigentlich frei, weil Sie so viel Zeit haben?", fragte Rodney, was ihm schon vorher durch den Kopf ging.

"Frei? Rodney, es ist Sonntag. Wir haben gewissermaßen alle frei - es sei denn, die Wraith schicken ein Überraschungsaufgebot.", sagte John, und stellte die letzte seiner weißen Figuren auf den Platz.

Rodney begann, seine schwarzen Bauern aufzustellen. "Sonntag, klar. Hab ich irgendwann heute früh sogar auf dem Kalender gesehen. Ich habe es nur wieder verdrängt."

Sheppard zog einen der mittigen Bauern zwei Felder vor, als es im Lautsprecher über ihnen knackte.

_"Dr. McKay bitte zum Star Gate. Dr. McKay bitte zum Star Gate."_

Sofort blickte der angesprochene zu Sheppard, der unschuldig die Hände hob. "Damit habe ich nichts zu tun."

"Na gut. Warten Sie hier auf mich. Bis zu meiner Übungsstunde heute Abend mit Teyla ist es noch Zeit, bis dahin bringen wir auf jeden Fall das Schachspiel hinter uns."

"Übungsstunde mit Teyla? Hey, Rodney, habe ich was verpasst?", hakte Sheppard sofort nach.

"Och, nein, ich brauchte nur irgendwas, weshalb ich mich heute bei mir meldete. Ich wollte von ihr erfahren, was Sie gestern Abend noch machten...", druckste Rodney.

Sheppard stand auf und folgte Rodney zur Tür. "Ich komme mit, darüber müssen Sie mir mehr erzählen. Jetzt wird es richtig interessant!"

Die beiden gingen gemeinsam zum Kontrollraum, und Rodney erzählte, wie er sich die letzten Stunden über zusammenreimte, was gestern Abend geschah.  
Im Kontrollraum war niemand, und so liefen die beiden die große Treppe runter, wo zwei Männer standen. Rodney erkannte sie wieder.  
"Das sind die Techniker..-" setzte er an, wurde jedoch von einem unterbrochen.

"Gut dass sie da sind, Dr. McKay.", er deutete auf das aktivierte Star Gate.

Als John es sah, grinste er plötzlich sehr breit.

Und diesmal sah Rodney es sofort: Auf der linken Seite des Ringes leuchtete eines der Sternzeichen nicht mehr! Er stöhnte auf.

"Ich war es nicht!", beteuerte John, ehe er sich auf der großen Treppe niederließ, und einen Schokoriegel hervorzog.

"Ist ja schon gut.", murmelte McKay, und holte sich aus dem angrenzenden Gang die Leiter.  
Dann wollte er mal.

.

.

Epilog

.

.

"Er hat uns gesagt, er möchte in Zukunft nicht mehr sofort wissen, wenn eines der Lichter ausfällt.", argumentierte Techniker eins.  
"Ich weiß, das war ja erst gestern. Warum, glaubst du, fällt jetzt schon das dritte Licht aus?", gab Techniker zwei zurück.  
"Vielleicht Materialermüdung. Das Sternentor existiert immerhin schon 10.000 Jahre."  
"Hast Recht, das wird's sein."

.

.

Ende

.

* * *

Hi, ist die Geschichte logisch aufgebaut?  
Ich erinnere mich gerade an die SG-1 Folge Proving Ground, in der Colonel O´Neill am Ende Elliot fragt, ob er wirklich denkt, die Übung sei zu Ende. Es sei jetzt jedem Leser überlassen, ob tatsächlich beim zweiten Mal (und dritten mal) ein paar Lichtdioden ausfielen, oder... z.B. Sheppard und/oder ein paar andere sich einen Scherz erlauben, und das "Ärgere-McKay"-Spielchen weiterbetreiben.  
Bei den Funkkanälen habe ich mir etwas Freiheit eingeräumt. Gibt es denn bezifferte Frequenzen auf Atlantis?  
Ende


End file.
